The objective of this contract is to provide design and implementation of a web-based network pilot program to monitor the availability of new oral tobacco products, and the marketing strategies being used by the tobacco industry to advertise, promote, and market these new products. This activity is supported by the Tobacco Control Branch located within the Behavioral Research Program of the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences at the National Cancer Institute.